


Wavelength

by MuffinBrain



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, friends to lovers potential, violent themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 19:06:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12305727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuffinBrain/pseuds/MuffinBrain
Summary: This is a short one-shot following Fareeha/Satya working together on a rescue mission, their first mission with the newly formed Overwatch.Then, some slightly awkward hanging out time follows.I might keep going with this, who knows.





	Wavelength

As a young girl, she often dreamed about her first mission with Overwatch; swooping in at the last minute to save civilians from one of the large omnics out of Torbjörn’s tales...staking out a violent gang with Jesse and and bringing all the evildoers to justice. These dreams were always heroic with a happy ending for the heroes and the innocents they protected. Today was her first mission with the organization but it failed to live up to the hopes of that idealistic young girl. A series of explosions in downtown Numbani propelled the peaceful city into chaos. An estimate of hundreds lay dead; both human and omnic.

Overwatch tasked Fareeha Amari to lead the relief efforts for the city. This also marked their first official mission recognized as legal by the U.N. The world's governing body recently revoked the Petras Act due to the escalating war with Talon and the terrorist organization's attempts at reigniting the human/omnic conflict. Fareeha and the others suspected Talon in the current tragedy in Numbani.

Fully equipped in her new Raptora armor, Fareeha flew past a group of towering skyscrapers towards a residential area at the north end of the city. This suit of armor still felt a little foreign to her. For most of her career with Helix Security International, Fareeha piloted the same Raptora suit; it became a second skin to her. She left it behind after she resigned from the security firm. Over the past six months, she worked with Torbjörn to create a new suit, following schematics he procured from an old colleague who helped design the Raptora system. One of Overwatch's newer recruits, Satya Vaswani, aided in the construction of the armor, crafting some of the internal components by utilizing the hard-light technology she perfected in her many years with Vishkar. As a result, the suit felt a lot lighter than her old HSI one but, she couldn't deny that this gave it an advantage over the older models.

In the end, Fareeha enjoyed collaborating on the project, minus the constant bickering between Torbjörn and Satya over the finer details. But they all came together to create something amazing and the suit flew great; that’s all that mattered to her.

After spotting smoke in the distance near her destination, Fareeha pushed the suit's engines harder. It responded immediately to her input and shot towards a cluster of apartment buildings. Rescuing civilians from here was her current mission objective. She swallowed and gritted her teeth when witnessing the destruction surrounding the area for the first time. Most of the buildings remained intact with their occupants evacuating but the blast leveled a few apartments.

_Too many innocents dead..._

She wasn't here to collect the dead but find the living. Fareeha activated her suit's IR sensor system. Red blobs appeared on her visor's holographic interface indicating life due north in one of the larger, intact buildings. She sent the coordinates to her squad, which consisted of Satya, Torbjörn, and Lúcio Correia dos Santos, who provided his services as a field medic. As an added bonus, his sonic amplifier could help remove heavier debris. They weren't the only Overwatch team currently in Numbani. Others spread throughout the city, including one lead by Fareeha's mother, Ana. They each had different roles in bringing aid to the city during the crisis.

Fareeha's team took on the role of searching for survivors in potentially dangerous areas with collapsing buildings, which was where Torbjörn and Satya came in. Satya could identify weak points in the structure and create pillars of hard-light to stabilize them. Torbjörn offered their team a large armored tank-like vehicle that had a crane and other gadgets. Fareeha couldn't recall all the things it was capable of but, knowing the man’s mechanical ingenuity, it would definitely prove useful. Currently, the three of them traveled to her location in his vehicle.

Fareeha eased off on the jets as she neared the apartment building, the one that showed signs of life on her sensors. She touched down on the ground in a courtyard outside the front door and powered down her suit. Her eyes scanned up the building, scouting the extent of the damage. She jumped after heard a sudden, creaking noise.

_Not good..._

Without further hesitation, she activated her suit's communicator.

“This is Pharah. What's your status? How much further do you have until you reach my position? Over.”

After seconds of silence on the line, Lúcio answered, “Ah...copy. Yeah, Torbjörn is telling me we're close. Why? You found something?”

“A few of these buildings are still standing and my sensors pick up some people still trapped inside. You need to get to here A.S.A.P. so we can stabilize it and get them out.”

“Hey, you heard the captain. Push it!” Lúcio called out to Torbjörn. Fareeha heard the engineer grumble something inaudible in reply.

Lúcio continued, “We're coming, alright. We'll rescue them, I know it.”

“I'm just hoping this building can last that long. Pharah out.”

Fareeha ended the call and walked farther away from the unsteady building—just in case the damaged portion nearest her didn’t hold up much longer. So far, her rescue team failed to find many living people in and around the city. The mission offered nothing but a long, grueling day full of heartache and disappointment but she was determined to at least save someone in this building. A part of her wanted to rush in without waiting for the others but she knew better.

Fortunately, Fareeha's wait lasted just five minutes longer and the apartment building still stood strong. She heard the loud engine of the large tank approach from the south and soon spotted the monstrosity trudging along the highway. It then traveled up the road leading the apartments and stopped within ten meters of her. The top of the vehicle opened with a _whoosh_. Torbjörn appeared first from the large hatch at the top, followed by Satya, and then Lúcio.

“Hey, we’re here, Captain. So what’s the plan?” Lúcio called out to her as soon as he hopped down from the tank. The other two waited in silence for orders, though Fareeha caught Satya’s analytical eyes wandering over the apartment building, likely searching for weak points to stabilize.

“Symmetra will follow me in and we’ll get this place stable first. When I confirm it’s okay to move over comms, Lúcio will enter with us and help in the search for survivors. Torbjörn can clear debris with the tank. Are we clear?”

“I understand my role in the mission, Pharah,” Satya replied while the two men nodded their heads. Fareeha motioned for Satya to follow and the two rushed over to the damaged building together.

Fareeha knew she wouldn’t be much help to Satya while the architect worked her magic, so to speak. She didn’t want to send the woman in alone either. She had no idea what waited for them inside and wondered if Satya ever witnessed a tragedy and loss of life on this scale. Honestly, Fareeha barely manage to go on herself in the wake of all the death but people needed them

For Satya, today marked her first standard military mission. Since they started working together on the Raptora armor, Fareeha learned that the woman only performed covert solo operations before joining Overwatch. But the mysterious architect shared nothing else about her personal life besides the basics; Satya rarely spoke about her time at Vishkar with Fareeha or anyone else. 

As soon as they entered the lobby of the apartment, Satya strode to the most damaged section and began creating a beam out of hard-light to stabilize part of the sinking ceiling. She worked quickly with graceful, fluid movements. There was a simple beauty to how she used her prosthetic arm to create shimmering pillars of blue light and provide the needed support for the building. 

Fareeha expected a snide remark about the building’s construction from Satya. The woman was a harsh judge when it came to her area of expertise. The comment never came, though. As she watched Satya create another beam, Fareeha wondered if her silence was due to the situation or if the woman changed her perspective in the months since joining them. 

While Satya shored the worst areas in the damaged building, Fareeha explored a nearby hallway with doors lining either side. As she approached the first door, she heard a muffled cry. It stopped her dead in her tracks. 

At first, Fareeha tried the door but it was locked or stuck. A swift kick would bring the door down. Fareeha yelled for the occupants to stand back and lifted up leg and thrusted it forward, connecting her armored boot with the door. It yielded to her kick but remained in place on hinges. She repeated the motion a few more times until the door gave way. 

Within the apartment, Fareeha discovered a woman with two small children. 

“It’s going to be okay. We’ll get you out of here,” she gently consoled the once trapped family. Satya probably stabilized the front entrance by now, Fareeha reasoned. She gathered up the children in her arms and rushed them out the front door of the apartment. Their mother followed behind, offering their rescuer sob-filled words of gratitude. 

Once in the lobby, Fareeha noticed Satya standing with her hands on her hips, carefully verifying the quality her work. The architect nodded when they made brief eye contact. The area was finally secure and they could begin a full evacuation. 

Fareeha continued outside the building with the two children in her arms, both clinging to the front of her armor, near the large shoulder plates. As soon as she set them down, their mother rushed over to gather them up in a tight embrace. They thanked Fareeha again and she activated her voice comm to signal for Lúcio. 

They had more people to rescue.

* * *

Two nights passed since the rescue mission in Numbani. The U.N. determined their efforts a success and Overwatch received the multinational organization’s blessing on the world’s stage. They were considered heroes again.

The death toll was still too high for Fareeha but it would have been worse without them.

While they waited for the all clear from Overwatch headquarters, Fareeha’s team stayed in a Numbani hotel just south of the downtown area. After a day full of interviews and one small parade, Fareeha finally had the chance to wind down and relax. She stood outside on the balcony of her hotel dormitory, staring at the stars in the crystal clear night sky. They were far enough from the hustle and bustle of the center part of the city that the night was still. 

With a glass of water in her right hand and her left one resting against the railing, she searched for familiar constellations among the stars in the sky; a favorite pastime from when she was a young girl. Her eyes traced over familiar patterns until they caught sight of a figure moving out onto the balcony. It was Satya, who shared these hotel quarters with her. Lúcio and Torbjörn stayed together in rooms across the hallway.

Satya wore the same dark blue suit she had on a few days ago for their initial mission into the crisis zone. Her long, dark hair was still tied in a high bun. The architect's weary eyes met Fareeha's and her lips offered the soldier a small, encouraging smile. 

It finally occurred to Fareeha that Satya returned to their room without her even hearing the front door open and close. Was she really that distracted by her thoughts and the sky? Apparently so.

Satya spent the day providing her expertise and hard-light technology to aid the Numbani people with reconstruction efforts around the city. She agreed to stay in the city longer and Overwatch headquarters gave their approval. The rest of them would return to Switzerland tomorrow.

“I didn't even hear you come in, Satya. How did it go today? You look exhausted,” Fareeha greeted her friend and colleague.

Satya stepped forward until she stood next to Fareeha at her right side. She leaned both elbows on the railing and lifted her head to gaze up at the night sky, remaining silent for just a moment.

“I am but we accomplished a great deal today,” Satya finally replied while her eyes remained fixed on the stars. “Do you simply enjoy looking at the stars for the sake of it or only when you have something weighing on your mind?”

“Both,” Fareeha answered. Her gaze fell from the side of Satya's face and briefly landed on the architect's long, graceful neck before it returned to search the heavens. Both women stared at the sky without a word for a passing moment.

“We did everything possible and saved many who would have perished otherwise. You were vital to our success, Fareeha. Your doubts are unwarranted.”

Fareeha sighed, “I know. I know.”

“Do you?” Satya turned her head from the sky and her golden eyes seeked out Fareeha's in the dim moonlight. 

“No, not really,” Fareeha brought her gaze over to meet Satya's. 

“I could stand here and tell you how important your leadership has been these past few days,” Satya turned her eyes away again before continuing. “I could tell you how I've finally found a person and a cause worth dedicating myself to but would you hear? Or, more accurately, would you listen?”

“I do listen I just…” Fareeha turned her body to her right side to face Satya. She leaned against the railing with her left elbow. “... I'm too hard on myself. Yes, I know. I'm trying to ease off. I'm getting better, right?” Fareeha smirked in an attempt to lighten the atmosphere.

Satya's lips twitched into a smile that only lasted a second before she intercepted it. Her eyes still shone with amusement, though, as they locked onto Fareeha's.

“Perhaps...but you have room for improvement. I believe you're up to the task, Captain Amari.”

Lately, Satya only referred to Fareeha by this formal title while teasing her. When the former Vishkar architect first joined the Overwatch team, she addressed Fareeha as such all the time. It got on her nerves at the time. Captain Amari was...is her mother. But now, she found it endearing and amusing.

Fareeha's smile widened. “Am I? I didn't realize you could be so sweet. You sure you're not a demon disguised as Satya? You can't be the same woman who called me a 'juvenile wrench monkey’ only months ago.”

Satya's full lips finally parted as they yielded to a smile, “I didn't appreciate the practical jokes you and Mr. Lindholm found amusement in subjecting me to.”

“Just remember, he was the one who increased the intensity on your arm’s photon emitter. I had nothing to do with it.”

“How could I forget? I enjoyed the look on on his face when I almost knocked him over while creating my first beam of light that day,” Satya chuckled; a rare sound coming from the woman but one Fareeha needed to hear right now.

“Yeah, he definitely miscalculated how much more powerful it would get. I would have only adjusted it a tiny bit if it was me. But Torbjörn likes to go big,” Fareeha chuckled.

“Yes, I know that now,” Satya gently pushed herself away from the balcony railing and turned to Fareeha. “I fear I’ve distracted you long enough from your stargazing, Fareeha. I have an early morning tomorrow so I'll retire for the evening.”

“Don’t worry about it. You weren't distracting. Well, maybe a little but I enjoyed it. The talk, I mean. I feel better.”

Satya inched closer and Fareeha could see concern etched across her features. 

“Are you sure? You seem a little on edge just now.” 

Fareeha felt her cheeks grow a warmer. Satya misconstrued the awkward flirting for something else. She was thankful for that.

“No, I'm fine. Just a bit tired myself,” Fareeha gave a reassuring smile to her friend.

“If you insist,” Satya continued holding eye contact. It was unlike her and felt unusually intimate coming from the architect. They were close enough to one another to be in that weird grey area where you weren't sure if you should hug the other person or not. Fareeha surely needed one right now and it felt right but…

Fareeha nodded and laughed quietly...uncomfortably. She had to remove the awkward vibes that hung in the air between them. Without a moment's hesitation, she leaned closer to Satya. When the architect didn't flinch or pull away, Fareeha quickly wrapped her arms around her, hugging the other woman against her.

As soon as their bodies made contact, Fareeha heard a muffled sound escape Satya's mouth and felt the woman tense against her. She panicked and let go of her hold on Satya.

_Great, now I just made it even more awkward _.__

__“I'm sorry, Satya. I didn't mean…” Fareeha stammered. Satya didn't move away and her hands remained at Fareeha's side, just above her hips. Her head was bowed and level with Fareeha's shoulder; the place she had rested it against only seconds earlier._ _

__“No, you’ve done nothing wrong. It just caught me off guard,” Satya replied in a calm voice, with her eyes downcast and studying Fareeha's shoulder intently._ _

__“Okay, I'll try it again,” Fareeha ducked her head and whispered near Satya's ear. She slowly pulled her in for a second attempt at a hug._ _

__It went smoothly this time. Fareeha felt Satya's hands pressing against her back as their bodies found the other’s. Even though the fabric of her shirt, Fareeha distinguished a different sensation between Satya’s prosthetic hand and her natural one. She caught herself wondering what those hands would feel like grasping at the bare skin of her back. She quickly stopped her mind from traveling any further down that path, instead focusing on the smell of Satya's hair. She couldn't recognize the scent of her shampoo. Something fruity._ _

__After a few moments holding each other, Fareeha ended the embrace. It seemed inappropriate to prolong it more than that. They're just friends after all…_ _

__It was wonderful but all too short._ _

__Satya cleared her throat, “I hope you feel better. I should take my leave. Rest well, Fareeha.”_ _

__Satya smiled and her golden moon kissed eyes shone through dark lashes. She exited through the glass door into the main living area of their hotel dormitory and left Fareeha alone on the balcony._ _

__Fareeha doubted rest would come easy that night._ _


End file.
